


One of Those Moods

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Autograph Signing, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, grumpy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Steve is in one of those moods where he shuts down and won’t talk.  That is until he meets some fans while you’re out on a walk together.Square filled: @happystevebingo - Book Signing/ Autographs
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	One of Those Moods

Steve was in one of those moods. The closed-off, difficult to be around kind of moods that when you promised for better or worse, this was his worse. You knew something was bothering him, but god forbid he actually be vulnerable for one second and let you in. After attempting to get through to him a few times the night before - including running him a bath and having him refusing to get in and him shrugging off your attempt to massage him - you had gone to bed and hoped he would wake up either feeling more relaxed or at least willing to talk to you about it.

He had not.

“Are you going into work today?” You asked as you were getting dressed.

He shook his head the slightest amount. “No. Not today.”

“What happened yesterday?”

The same tiny shake of his head, this time accompanied by him folding his arms over his chest. “Nothing.”

You sighed and pulled your shoes on. “I’m going out to grab a coffee.”

He moved quickly, grabbing your arm as you stood and turned. You were startled, both at how quickly he reached you and that he had moved in the first place. “What’s wrong?” You asked turning back to face him.

“Sorry,” he said, dropping his hand. “I just … do you mind if I come?”

“You can come.” You said, still slightly shocked. Normally this Steve was the give me space Steve. He definitely didn’t like going out into the street like this.

He let you go and grabbed his wallet and keys. When the two of you headed outside, he walked to your left but a little behind you with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head lowered.

That wasn’t totally unusual. He got spotted a lot, and so he tried not to make eye contact. Not that he didn’t like his fans. He did. But if he stopped it could become a thing. You remembered once you’d gone to the zoo with him on a date, and when the two of you had stopped to take a rest and get a bite to eat, you’d ended up with a crowd around you eighty people deep. By the time you had moved on, you thought that the people on the outer edge were just gathering and taking photos because that’s what everyone else was doing.

That was bad. What was worse was when he was bailed up by someone who hated what he was doing. When you had to stand there and listen to some nut job lecturing Steve about how what he believed was wrong. Or he was right but how he was doing it was wrong. Or he wasn’t doing enough and he should be ashamed of himself.

Sometimes you couldn’t just stand there and then Steve would have to drag you off before you incited a fistfight or something. It always affected him though. Especially when they told him he wasn’t doing enough.

So the ball cap pulled low, head down, hands in his pockets thing wasn’t a sign of his bad mood. The not being right up beside you letting you hook your arm in with his was though and you kind of wanted to stop and shake him and yell ‘out with it! I can’t take it anymore!’

But you didn’t. You just kept walking up the block toward the closest Starbucks with actual seating and not just a few stools on a bench looking back out into the street. Maybe coffee and cake would help him feel better.

You stopped at a traffic light and hit the button. Steve moved up beside you and slowly a group gathered, all waiting for the green man to signal they could cross. A mother stepped up beside Steve holding the hand of her son - a little boy who was probably around eight years old.

The little boy looked up at Steve and his eyes went wide. “Captain America!” He said excitedly and started jumping up and down.

Something shifted in Steve. His body softened and a smile spread over his face. “Hey, buddy.” He said.

His mother turned and her eyes went wide. “Captain Rogers?”

Steve smiled at her gently. “Ma’am.”

“I’m so sorry to bother you,” she said apologetically. “I just…”

Steve shook his head and gestured to the side so that the four of you could step out of the way of other people. She moved over, and the little boy took Steve’s hand in his. It was such a sweet and innocent gesture, and Steve’s large hand closed around the boy’s small one.

“It’s okay,” he reassured her. “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” she said. “I just … wanted to thank you. For everything really. But during the battle for New York. You saved my life. A piece of building got knocked off by one of those … things… and you shielded me. Then ushered me out.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that,” Steve said gently.

“No, but,” she said. “I was pregnant with this guy. So you really saved both of us. So… you should be thanked. What you do… it saves people. It gives them a whole life that they might not have gotten otherwise.”

Steve smiled and some tension seemed to leave him. “Thank you.”

“I named him after you. Steven. He’s a big fan.” She said gesturing to her son.

“Hey there, Steve,” Steve said looking down at the little boy. “I’m Steve too.”

“You’re Captain America.” He said. “I got you on my wall.”

“Do you?” Steve said with a chuckle.

“And on my backpack.” He said.

“That’s a lot of things.”

“Yeah, you’re my favorite.”

“Do you think… could I get an autograph? It would be nice to incorporate it in his room.” She asked.

“Of course,” Steve said.

She took out a notepad from her purse and a pen and held it out to Steve. He quickly scribbled out a message and signed his name, before handing it back.

“I can take a photo of the three of you if you would like?” You offered.

“Really? I mean… I feel like I’ve already been too much of a trouble.” You said.

“It’s no trouble. Really.” Steve assured her.

“Thank you.” She said and handed you her phone.

Steve spoke to you for a second and then picked up the littler Steve. You took a photo of them and handed the phone back.

“Thank you again.” She said. “I really appreciate it. Everything you do.”

“It was my pleasure,” Steve said. “It was nice to meet you.”

As the two of you began to walk along again, a more relaxed Steve walked beside you. He reached over and took your hand in his. You looked up at him and he smiled. “You want to talk about it?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He said giving your hand a squeeze. “I know I shouldn’t shut you out like that. Yesterday I just found out that another weapon I’d taken from HYDRA had ended up being used by our side, exactly the same way. I had this profound feeling that everything I’d done had been a waste of time because every time I do something to right a wrong, the same wrong just gets repeated again.”

“But it does make a difference.” You said leaning against him.

“Yeah,” he said. “I guess it does.”

“You’re a hero, you know?” You said playfully.

He nudged you. “Shush. You’re gonna make me blush.”

You stepped in front of him and put your hands on his chest. “My hero.”

He chuckled and leaned down and kissed you. Soft yet deep and full of the love he felt for you. He pulled back a large smile on his face. “How about we get breakfast and not just coffee?” He said.

“That sounds like a great idea.” You agreed.

The two of you began to walk hand in hand again. You were back in the better part of the better or worse. It was nice and the worse was definitely worth it to be in the better.


End file.
